


Happy Coincidence

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and John meet on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words June bingo  
> Prompt: first date

"John?"

Diggle blinks at the sound of his name, blinks again when he turns to see a young blonde woman beside him, a nervous smile on her face. "Yes?" 

He phrases the answer as a question because while it wouldn't be the first time a woman's approached him while he's sitting on his own at a bar, it would be the first time that she's known his name when he's never met her before. And she is a stranger, he knows that for sure - a man in his business gets very good very quickly at matching faces to names or he doesn't stay a bodyguard for very long. The woman doesn't hear it as a question though, or if she does, she seems to know the answer because a smile of pure relief breaks over her face. 

"Oh thank goodness," she says. "I'm Felicity."

She slides onto the barstool beside his as she reaches out to shake his hand. "Felicity?" he echoes and she nods. 

"Your blind date." He tilts his head, because that's news to him but she doesn't seem to notice, just keeps on talking. "I was really worried I wouldn't recognise you, I mean, not that Natalie told me what you look like because that would totally negate the whole notion of a blind date, she  just told me your name and that you'd be sitting at the bar of this restaurant wearing a suit and a black tie but come on, that could be anyone and why are looking at me like that?" Her voice slows as the penny finally drops. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Diggle shakes his head but he can  feel a smile coming to his lips. 

"Your name just happens to be John because it's a very common name and you're in here in a suit and tie right where I happen to be meeting my blind date and it's all a complete coincidence." She closes her eyes, rests her elbows on the bar and drops her head into her hands. "Kill me now. Please."

Diggle laughs, tries his hardest to keep it back when she lifts her head and glares at him. "And waste that dress?" he asks. "Never."

Felicity looks like she doesn't  know whether to be flattered or still embarrassed. She settles for curiosity.  "So it looks ok then?" 

"If you were my blind date, I would not be upset." He glances at the clock behind the bar, then at the hostess's desk, noting the lack of queue there and makes his decision in an instant. "In fact, how about we take this as a sign and you join me for dinner?"

"Natalie would kill me." Felicity instantly closes her eyes, looking like she wants to take those words back. 

"You know what? I'm pretty sure we could take her." Diggle stands, holds out his hand, smiles when she takes it. "In fact, something tells me we'll make a pretty good team."


End file.
